


if you miss me - show it

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все окна в машине снова подняты, Дереку немного жарко, но он терпит и терпит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you miss me - show it

**Author's Note:**

> пурке

За лето его волосы отросли, кожа стала темнее, впитав в себя тепло нескольких месяцев, проведенных далеко от дома. Скотт встречает Стайлза на автобусной станции, сразу отбирая рюкзак и крепко обнимая. Дерек только кивает, приветствуя, слушая, как МакКол захлебывается вопросами, не давая Стайлзу ответить.

– Почему ты не звонил мне, чувак? Я думал, что сойду с ума, Дитон загрузил работой, Эллисон было совсем не до меня. Твой отец теперь встречается с моей мамой, ты в курсе? Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Стайлз?

Дерек старается не ухмыляться, удивительно, что его не злит Скотт со своим подростковым нетерпением. Стайлз же наоборот, вместо того чтобы заглушать все сигналы Скотта своими, ведет себя тихо и спокойно. Он выглядит немного уставшим после дороги, но не более того.

– А что на счет Дерека, он-то помогал тебе выживать без старины Стайлза?

Да, Скотт косится на Дерека и даже не пытается скрыть кислую гримасу, которая была при нем почти каждый прошедший день. Дерек доставал Скотта не тренировками, как делал это с Айзеком (в последнее время все больше от скуки), а заставлял читать книги, читать, читать, а потом слушал заикающиеся ответы, которыми Скотт душил собственное недовольное ворчание. Практика хороша, но без теории от нее не так много толка. Скотт все усвоил.

Дерек опускает стекло и вдыхает мягкий осенний воздух, это немного перекрывает острый запах посторонних людей, которым пропиталась майка Стайлза.

– Все было неплохо.

Отвечает не Скотт, а Дерек, он же смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на Стайлза, который сидит, откинув голову назад, кадык дергается, Дерек переводит взгляд на дорогу.

– Не считая того, что теперь я не могу прочитать ни одной книги.

Стайлз фыркает.

Это означает: _ты и раньше не особо их любил_.

– Кино?

В свой бункер Дерек еще месяц назад купил плазму, такую, что Айзек довольно долго не ходил в кино, только скачивал новые фильмы из интернета. Иногда они с Дереком смотрели что-то вместе. Скотт тоже к ним присоединялся, но делал это только тогда, когда Эллисон не могла увидеться с ним.

– Да, фильмы пока не достали меня.

– Значит, не все так плохо.

Потом Скотт начинает рассказывать что-то про Эллисон, Дерек не слушает. Они приезжают к дому МакКолов и Скотт сразу вылезает из машины, только хлопнув дверью. Никак не простит Дерека за лето, проведенное в библиотеке и за монитором, но это не такая уж и проблема, если подумать. Могло быть и хуже, Дерек знает.

Сидящий сзади Стайлз наклоняется вперед, хватаясь загорелыми пальцами за свободное пассажирское сидение.

– Сочувствую тебе, если он вел себя так все три месяца, то...

– Я привык.

– Тогда сочувствую вдвойне, – он улыбается, Дерек сильнее втягивает воздух и думает, что меньше всего сейчас выглядит раздраженным. – Потому что теперь он не заткнется никогда. Ладно, до встречи.

Последнее предложение выходит почти вопросительным, Стайлз выходит на улицу и быстро забегает в дом Скотта, закрывая за собой дверь.

Все это время Дерек неотрывно следит за ним.

Он уезжает домой, решив предварительно заглянуть в магазин, купить что-нибудь на ужин. 

Все окна в машине снова подняты, Дереку немного жарко, но он терпит и терпит. Запах Стайлза, который, казалось, стал почти позабытым за три месяца, заставляет бездумно ухмыляться осеннему солнцу.


End file.
